No Hope
by KillCipher
Summary: Oneshot. Kind of very angsty.


Percy ran through the night, crashing through the trees. He could barely see, he was crying so hard.

He always wondered why the fates hated him so. First, they throw him into a war, then wipe him mind and kick him head first into another. But this, this is just...no. Why? Why must they cause every pain imaginable to this child? Not that Percy would ever wish the attention of the Fates upon anybody else, but what about all the other people in the entire universe. Some people need to at least know what even the slightest pain felt like. Instead they force all of it on him.

Perseus Jackson, two-time savior of Olympus, Slayer of the Minotaur, retriever of the bolt, survivor of Tartarus, retriever of the fleece, defeater of basically everything, Bane of Gaea, Kronos, Medusa, and all other monsters, etc.

Now, he had the most perfect life imaginable after the wars, but you could never go far with Percy's luck.

Soon after the war was over, something started messing with the campers of Camp Half-Blood. It was _inside their minds._ They started turning against each other. Fights broke out every day, some people got speared.

If it wasn't bad enough that Leo died fighting Gaea, the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, disappeared. Jason and Piper ended up murdering each other in the middle of the night (at least, that's what the rest of the campers think), Hazel went completely insane, now spending most of her time staring at the wall of her cabin and screaming. Frank, well nobody knows what happened to him, they just found him in the middle of a forest, burned to a crisp.

Percy had no idea what was going on, but one of the last times be spoke with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, she told him a name.

Eris.

All Percy knows is that Eris is a goddess. Of what, he knows not.

But if a friend took a look at Percy Jackson, they would not recognize him. His eyes have lost their sparkly sea-green look, his black hair is dull, he had gotten fairly skinny, but the most shocking change would be that he had lost all hope.

Complete confusion is what his eyes show. A madness worthy to be a work of Dionysus.

Percy didn't know how, or why, but his girl...

His wise girl. She was gone.

And he had nothing to help whatsoever.

One sunny day at camp, he had wanted to go for a swim at the beach, when he crashed into nothing. Once he had figured out the problem, he quickly ran to the Athena cabin. Someone had counteracted the border, making sure that whatever was influencing the campers could get in, but no demigod could get out.

He was about to push open the door when he heard a scream. He nearly knocked the door off the hinges trying to get to Annabeth. But instead he crept in quietly, hiding beside a bookshelf.

There stood one of her brothers, Micah. And there stood Annabeth. With a sword through her stomach.

Percy had to look twice before he realized that his sword, _Riptide,_ was jutting out her back. Percy subconsciously stuck his hand in his pocket. Riptide was still there.

Percy was about to scream louder than even Micah, when a cruel laugh rang through the noise.

Percy's head whipped around to see a laughing...

 _Percy?!_

There he stood, bright sea green eyes gleaming, with his evil crooked smile gracing his face.

Then he spoke with Percy's voice, "I hope you know that I never loved you Annabeth. I was just using you to survive. Thanks for the help, _Wise Girl._ " Then he continued laughing. Micah stumbled back into a table, sending blueprints flying everywhere.

Percy didn't know who the imposter was. He was about to jump in and save Annabeth, like always, when she spoke.

Her eyes clouded with pain and tears, she laughed through her pain.

"The jokes on you, even if I'm about to die...I never loved you either. I just n-needed the fame and p-p-popularity, to get my job on Olympus. You're such a _Seaweed Brain!_ It wouldn't have been easier to just b-b-break up with m-me?" She gasped.

Fake Percy laughed. "Now, Annie. That's just cold. Plus, this way is just much more fun."

It was then that Annabeth died. She moved no more.

Annabeth's brother inched backwards, still yelling. He pointed a shaky finger at Fake Percy.

"Y-y-you're a m-murderer! All this t-time you were evil!" He cried.

Fake Percy smirked. "I know. You gotta admit, I've been a pretty great actor," He snickered.

Percy took a small step back, and Fake Percy's head snapped towards him. He smiled. Percy glared at him through his tears.

He couldn't believe Annabeth didn't love him.

Fake Percy snapped his fingers and Percy and himself disappeared.

That is of course how Percy ended up in the forest for weeks.  
Now he ran and he ran and he ran. The forest was silent, bright thanks to Artemis' realm.

The tears had not stopped since he started running. So many unanswered questions.

What has Percy Jackson ever done to deserve this?

Percy found a clearing about six feet in diameter and promptly collapsed. His pocket started giving of a purple-blue light.

Above him, the sky swirled. All the constellations bent in and out of shape. Though it still moved, one constellation stayed in shape.

The Huntress.

It was moving, so it looked as if she was running in place, her bow drawn. Her stars got brighter and brighter.

Then the entire sky flipped. The constellations bent out of shape once more before they snapped right back into formation again. The Huntress was no longer visible.

There was a flash of light through the trees some ways away. Suddenly a figure burst through the leaves.

She ran full speed into the clearing before she skidded to a stop, looking confused.

Her beautiful black hair was braided over her shoulder, with warm coffee black eyes that shone with happiness, even through her confusion. A small silver circlet rested on her head. Her silver-blue parka glinted in the moonlight, with a quiver full of arrows thrown over her shoulder.

She quickly noticed Percy, who hadn't seen a thing and was sobbing quietly.

"Pardon me, art thou alright?" Her soft voice barely cut through the night.

She got closer and gasped. "Percy?!"

Percy sat up and quickly pulled Riptide. He saw her and his eyes filled with tears as his sword clanged against the ground. His watery sea green eyes finally shattered into a million shards of insanity.

Zoë's eyes spilled fresh tears as she saw what had become of the young hero.

He spoke for the first time since _her_ betrayal.

"Bob says hello."

 _ **July 8, 2015, 12-1:40 a.m., Edited**_ _ **6:25 p.m., Edit**_ _ **2 August**_ _ **27, 2015 9:44 p.m.**_

 _ **1,145 Word Count.**_


End file.
